All I Needed Was A Friend
by MistressDaisy94
Summary: Danielle or Summer Rae as she is known in the WWE is not really the easiest person to get along with. She is manipulative and mean; she has basically turned the entire locker room against her. Why? One person sees right through her tough girl act and reaches out to her. What will Summer do? Will she open up or will she continue to close everyone out? Could turn into FEMSLASH ;) AU


**Author's Note: I was originally working on another story when this popped into my head and these two girls are my favorite newer Divas.. (Beside Natalya and Layla but they are veterans). Both have amazing talent and are really good heels. I read a story with this pairing and fell in love. This pairing works so well together and I honestly like more unique couples. For now, this is a one-shot but if I get enough that like it I might turn it into a full Femslash story. So enjoy!**

**Summary: Danielle or Summer Rae as she is known in the WWE is not really the easiest person to get along with. She is manipulative and mean; she has basically turned the entire locker room against her. Why? One person sees right through her tough girl act and reaches out to her. What will Summer do? Will she open up or continue to shut everyone out?**

**Pairing: Paige/Summer (Friendship for now until/if this get turned into a story...) **

**Rating: T (then again could subject to change) For language and WWE violence.**

**I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story and I do not own the WWE. I merely own the idea. The guy in this story is a nobody so for now he doesn't have a name because who gives fuck about that jackass. XD**

**Summer's POV**

**8-14-13 NXT Women's Champion Match**

"The following contest is schedule for one fall and is for the NXT Women's Championship." said the ring announcer. I cringed my nose in disgust as I see that pale Antidiva walk past me not even acknowledging my presence as her theme song play throughout the arena. She walked out to massive amount of cheers from the people in the crowd and occasionally highfiving a fan or two. Paige climbed up onto the apron with her title in her hand now and did you signature banshee scream which the crowd cheered once again. Setting the title onto the canvas, she removed her jacket to show off her pale skin, almost like Casper the ghost. She grabbed the title and climbed into the ring and walked to the other side; screaming once again and holding the title into the air. What an eyesore..My theme song echoed throughout the arena and I made my way up to the stage and did my pose in my red and gold attire. I made the motion at my waist, my way of saying the title will be mine. As I made my way down to the ring, the titantron behind me was replaying an event from last week. It was Emma and I in a dance-off, the winner gains the right to face Paige for the title. Obviously my dancing was superior but those idiots called fans proclaimed Emma's silly shopping cart trolly or whatever nonsense its called better than my skills. I wasn't going to have that now was it? So I attacked that Australian woman and got her in my finisher and now since she can't compete I get her title shot. It's a win-win for me. I get rid of Emma and become the new NXT Women's Champion, a title fitting of the First Lady of NXT. I did my entrance and hopped into the ring. Walking up to Paige, she quickly makes sure that I back up as she walked at me pointing her finger at me. The official keeps her back and after a little trashtalking the announcer can begin her introduction. "Introducing first from Riley, North Carolina, the challenger, Summer Rae!" Of course I got booed, but I don't care, I already know I am better. I leaned up against the ropes as the announcer continued, "And her opponent from Norwich, England, the NXT Women's Champion, Paige!" She got cheered and with that the announcer left so this match could finally got underway.

The official held up the title in the air and after setting it down, he rang the bell. I could hear the crowd clapping as we circled the ring for a moment and charged at each other and locking grapples with each other and seeing her is the strongest. I keep the hold on as I pushed her close to the turnbuckle and she almost slung me by my hair but our grip on each other remained intact. Finally I was able to maneuver the hold turning it into a basic headlock. She pushed me against the ropes and slid down in an attempt to trip me but I rolled over her seeing through her tactics. I ran at her again and she moved so I went at her again and bounced off the ropes to keep my speed and nailed her with a crossbody and went for the cover but that British bitch reversed it. "1..." I kicked out. Getting up, I tried to nail her with a clothesline, she evaded and grabbed a hold on my hair and slammed me into the mat.

"Ow!" I cried out as I felt the pain surge throughout my back. Raising to my feet once again, she hit me with a shoulder tackle which knocked me down once again.

She gripped me by my hair and dragged me over toward the turnbuckle as the crowd cheered. "Let go off her hair! 1...2...3" The feisty Brit threw me by my hair to the other side of the ring. "Watch the hair!" The referee yelled at her once again as I was trying to figure out where the hell I was. Next thing, I know I felt a boot against my throat and the official warning her once again, "Get her out of the corner!" As she stomped on me multiple times before I backed away. "Are you okay Summer?" I nodded yes as I tried to get back to my feet.

She charged at me and went to kick my stomach but predicting her move, I grabbed her foot causing her to hop to maintain balance. "Ha ha ha!" I laughed as I slung her down hard onto the mat. Stumbling and grabbing my chest for a moment, I noticed the champion rolling over toward the ropes and decided to use that as my advantage.

Wrapping my leg around her head, I applied pressure. "1...2...3..!" I broke the hold and grabbed her again and slung her into the bottom rope and dragged her to the center of the ring and covered her. "1..." The gothic woman kicked out with ease; I need to stay on her so she won't get time to recover.

I stood up and placed her body into my legs and gripped her hair. "What's the matter Paige? Awe, look at Paige!" I grabbed her arms and waved them around mocking the British woman and then I pounced on her head.

Wrapping my long legs around my opponent's head, I held her arms down and the referee counted. "1...2!" Ugh, she kicked out once again and she attempted the powerbomb me but I reversed it and remained on top of her, screaming and banging her head onto the mat. I went for the cover once again, "1..!"

"Come on!" I yelled in disgust as I stood over her. "This is who you want to win?" I taunted the crowd while gripping the Antidiva's hair. "This is who you want to win?" Ow! Ow! She hit me with a couple of right hands. After slinging me into the ropes, she manages to get me into an armbar takedown which I reversed into a headlock. "Ah ha ha!"

Paige found a second wind and manage to attempt to roll me up, "1...2" I was able to kick out and keep the submission move locked until she pushed me back into the turnbuckle and leaned against me then had the nerve to elbow me multiple times in the face.

I pushed her back and went to kick her but she caught my foot like I did hers earlier. "No! No!" I begged as she dragged me toward the center of the ring. "No!" I tried to swat her and she just laughed at me. The Diva of Tomorrow slammed me face first onto the canvas.

I rolled over toward the ropes but she catch me with her devastating knee blows. "Get her off the ropes! 1...2...3!" She let me go as I struggled to make it to my feet; Paige kicked my side causing me to bend down in pain. The champion caught me in her signature move, The Paige Turner and quickly went for the cover. "1...2...3..!" After that I am not sure what happened since I was still seeing stars, but I know I lost.

**After NXT went off the air...**

This definitely was not my night, my day or even my week. I could keep going on; the only thing that makes me happy right now is performing in front of those people, even though they hate me. But even then, it is hard to hide how miserable I am. My life outside of wrestling consists of an abusive boyfriend, who tells me how horrible I am at everything I do. Granted the abuse isn't sexual or psychical yet, it's just verbal and emotional. All I am is a pathetic waste of space and not deserving of being a wrestler. After the match, I met with him and he went on and on about how horrible I was and how stupid I looked. Then he assumed that, I took 'desperate measures' to even become a diva, meaning that I slept with the NXT General Manager, JBL, to get a job. Then he once again told me how worthless I was and left me stranded in the parking lot of the arena. I guess this is my karma; I was mean to entire locker room because I refused to get close to everyone ever again and now I have no friends. No one to help me; no one I can vent too or even a shoulder to cry on. I shouldn't be taking it out on everyone else so the blame is all on myself. I guess I should start walking now; it's a long way back to the motel and my bag was in his car so I am stuck in my freaking ring gear. This can't get any worse for me, can it? I felt droplets of water land of my face as rain starting pour down on me. Of course, it starts raining now of all times. I didn't have anything to protect myself from the weather so I just started walking. I just started crying, I couldn't hold in it anymore; I was truly alone.. I guess I deserve to walk back in the pouring rain too. My motel was only a couple miles from here..Ah fuck it! I don't want to walk right now so I sat sit on the bench right past the parking lot and just buried my face in my hands and let my feeling out in the form of tears. "Summer?" I heard a familiar foreign accent.

"What do you want?!" I spat looking up at the pale Brit, who just backed away.

"Are you crying?" She asked innocently walking toward me slowly once again.

"No, I am not. Please leave me alone." I spoke in a harsh tone and forced myself to hold back my tears.

"Why are you out here in the rain? You are going to get sick." She spoke with a hint of concern as held her umbrella over the both of us.

"I don't care..Paige, just please leave me alone.. I want to be alone." I turned and looked away from her. I noticed she didn't budge an inch and for some reason I screamed at her, "Go away!"

"My name is Saraya, Danielle. Why are you being so mean to me?" She asked defensively.

"I hate you!" I spat once again and I could tell she was hurt by my words. There I go again, lashing my anger out on someone who clearly don't deserve it. Saraya is a sweet girl despite her Antidiva persona; I know it.

"Well aren't you such a charmer? Whatever, I will leave you alone. Goodbye." With that, she turned her heels and began to walk away.

Why am I such a bitch? She was just concerned about me and I pushed her away like I do everyone else. "I'm sorry," I mumbled not like she heard me.

"Pardon?" I heard her as she turned to look at me.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to be so mean.. but.." I couldn't even finish my sentence; I just started sobbing as she looked at me puzzled. I heard footsteps getting louder as I looked up at the goth chick as she didn't know how to react.

"Well.. uhh.. care to talk to me about it?" She scratched the back of her neck.

"I can't.." I mumbled while shivering.

"At least take this." She removed her black, leather jacket off her body and wrapped it around me. "I don't want you to uhh.. get sick. I would feel much better if you would at least allow me to give you a ride back to your motel." She extended her free hand out to me. Hesitating for a moment, I smiled weakly and grabbed her hand and she help me up.

"Thanks Saraya. Why are you being so nice to me? I hate you hated me along with the rest of the locker room." I moved underneath the umbrella and held the jacket around me.

"I don't hate anything, except the color pink." She lightly chuckled which caused me to chuckle too. "My car is right over here; I parked across the street to avoid the traffic." She pointed to her black Honda.

"This is really nice of you to do... since I have been such a bitch to you." I mumbled as we crossed the street and made it over to her vehicle.

"It's a forgive and forget kind of thing." Saraya stated as we got into her car and she admitted turned on the heat for me. "How long were you in the rain for?"

"Above five minutes or so, I lost count." I answered honestly as I nuzzled into the jacket as much as I could.

"Why?" The Brit looked over to me before she pulled out on the road.

"My ride left me stranded at the arena...stupid ass boyfriend." I hissed at mentioning that asshole.

"What a dick. Why would he do that?" The Antidiva asked with a hint of anger in her voice. I didn't answer her and just looked out the window. "Danielle?" My heart wants me to tell her how he treats me and how worthless he tells me I am, that I am just a pretty face and that's about it. I don't ever want to show my emotions in front of people, it's just how I am. I have such a habit now of keeping my emotion bottled up inside me and it kills me so much. "Answer me please, Danielle."

"Because I am just a pretty face to him, other than that I am worthless." She just looked at me confused but I continued. "If I continue, promise that you won't tell anyone. I can't let this get out; I don't want to be the laughing stock of the locker room."

"I promise, I will not say a word." Saraya replied back while holding up her pinky finger and I wrapped my pinky around hers and smiled.

"Well, our relationship just before I got in FCW and I thought he was the one for me. But overtime, he changed and not for the better. At one point, he assumed I was cheating with Curtis but I told him that they was nothing between us but he never listened."

"He left you here because he thought you were cheating on him with Faaaaandaaaaango?" Saraya tried as hard as she could to pronounce the name correctly but in her accent it was even cuter to me.

"This time, yeah. He always puts me down and screams at me calls me a slut, whore, bitch and whatever else you can think of. I want to get away from him but he said if I even tried to get away from him. He won't find me and hurt me. It's silly.. I shouldn't even have told you this.. I haven't even told Fandango because he would kill him and lose his job. I even called the police once and they won't do anything because I can no evidence.. stupid authorities" I spoke as I twiddled my thumbs and kept my eye contact with her as she stopped at the red light.

"He sounds like a complete asshole. Quick question, which motel are you at?" She asked curiously while nodding her head and tapping her hands on the steering wheel to the beat of the music.

"Um, I can't even remember the name at the moment. Let's see the one that has the white lion statues in front of the building." It took me a minute to remember what the motel even looked like. With that, the light turned green and she turned right and went in the opposite direction.

"Where are we going? I thought we were going to your motel." I asked curiously as a smile appeared on her face.

"I am not going to just sit by as some twit torture my friend." She stated simply.

"Friend?" I repeated the last word and couldn't help but let a huge smile form on my face.

"Of course, you are my friend. I understand what you are going through." The British woman stated as she pulled into the motel parking lot and found the closest available parking space. "Danielle, I can tell that you are not a mean person. You might act like it but deep down, you know it isn't true. I see a woman that is afraid to get close to anyone because you are afraid of getting hurt again because your boyfriend is hurting you. You don't want to be alone but at the same time, you refuse to let people help you or to seek comfort yourself. Instead, you bottle up your emotions and snap on anyone around you because you don't want them to show that you are hurting inside. I saw that same look in your eyes when I confronted you outside in the rain. You told me to go away but your heart was begging me to stay. I see through your mean girl act but you don't need to hide your feelings, you need to let them out." I said nothing because I knew that she had describe me to a tee and she looked over at me and smiled. Shutting off the car engine, she opened the door and grabbed the umbrella from the back seat. The shorter woman made her way over to the passenger side door and opened it. "Are you coming Danielle?" She asked extending our hand out to me.

Grabbing onto her hand, she pulled me up and held the umbrella over us as I kept her jacket wrapped tightly around me. It smelt really nice and it was so warm but she isn't wearing a jacket over her black tank top. "Do you want your jacket back? You might get sick." I asked her.

"I am use to the cold; you wear it for now. I wouldn't want you to get sick." She smiled as we walked toward the motel where I was originally going to be staying. "What floor and room number Danielle?"

"Floor 3, and room 22." I stated as we walked through the front door and made our way down the hallway toward where the elevators were located. While Saraya was fixing her umbrella and wrapping it inside a plastic bag, I went up and pushed the elevator button and we stood and waited for the elevator. "What do you plan on doing, just going and asking for my stuff?"

"You need to stand up to him and leave him. I will be right there with you. He won't touch you. This is something you need to do yourself." I only nodded as the elevator finally arrived and we entered inside and pressed the button for the third floor. After about a minute, the elevator dinged and opened on the third floor.

I shook my head and dug through my purse for the keycard and slid it to gain access to my room. I sighed and opened the door slowly as Saraya followed close behind me. My soon to be ex-boyfriend was just sitting on the couch watching television and not even caring that I walked into room. "I am back, you fucking ass. Thanks for leaving me in the pouring rain, now I might be sick." I huffed as I slammed the door shut.

"Whatever babe." He muttered without even turning to look at me.

I walked over in front of the television and placed my hands on my hips to show my frustration. He groaned and I told him off., "I am tired of you treating me like shit. I am the one that helps you, and buys you things. I am the one that takes you with me on the road. If it wasn't for me, you would be living on the street or in your car since your lazy ass quit your job. But I stay with you because I loved you and I thought you felt the same. Obviously you are just using me for my money so I am leaving you. Goodbye you dick. I am no longer afraid of you."

"Sure you are." He rolled his eyes as I just made my way closer to the chair and grabbed my suitcase.

"Someone is obviously dead from the neck up." Saraya chuckled and his attention turned to her.

"Who the hell is this?" He pointed to the Brit. "Did I say you could bring company over?"

"No, but you don't control her, so shut the hell up you bloody wanker." The Antidiva growled at the man. "I am not going to sit by and let my friend suffer because of you."

Now he was standing up, and he walked directly in front of me and gazed right into my eyes. "Fine, you want to leave go! You stupid slu-" I had enough and I delivered a hard slap across his pretty, little face. It honestly felt really good to be able to do that without fear of him hitting me. With that, I turned my heels and grabbed my suitcase and headed toward the door. I felt a hand gripped roughly onto my arm and he growled, "I won't let you leave."

"Don't bloody touch her!" I heard the younger woman yell as she kicked her right into his lower region with as much force as she could. He let go of my arm and fell onto the floor groaning in pain and curled up into the fetal position. "You clearly have no respect for women but you better not come anything near Danielle ever again. If you do, I will cut off your penis and shove it so far up your arse it will come out your mouth. That's not a threat darling, it's a promise. Have fun living in your car and I hope you rot in hell."

With that, we walked out of the motel room with all my stuff and I felt some much better that I was finally able to stand up for myself. All I needed was a little encouragement. Without thinking, I just pulled the younger woman into an embrace. "Danielle, I am not much of a hugger... but.. umm" I heard her mutter but I didn't let go.

"Thank you Saraya. Truly from the bottom of my heart.." I spoke keeping her locked in the embrace.

She finally returned the hug, wrapping her arms around her back. "All you needed was a friend Danielle. But next time, no surprise hugs please. I am not the hugging type."

We released each other and we made our way back to the elevator. "What now?" I asked the Women's Champion.

"I really want to get to know Danielle if that's alright and I could really use some company on the road. That is if you want to tag along." She said almost nervously and I let a chuckle escape.

"I would love to get to know Saraya and I would love to. What should we do tonight?"

"Well for starters, I am going to take you back to the motel and fix you some soup to warm you up. You are still shaking. Would you want to have a girl's night in and watch some movies?"

"I would love too, Raya."

"Don't call me that," she pouted. "I don't like nicknames."

I pouted and cooed, "But it sounds so cute Raya, please?"

"Okay, only you can call me that." She laughed as she smashed the elevator button multiple times. I laughed once again and my face muscles were aching, I just couldn't stop smiling. I haven't been this happy since I got signed to Florida Championship Wrestling. It just that warm, fuzzy feeling inside my gut and I wouldn't get rid of it for anything in the world. I finally have someone I can called a friend again, the irony is she is my on-screen enemy but Paige and Saraya are two different people. I can't wait to travel the world with her. I don't feel like I have to hide my emotions anymore and now I can finally be happy... all I needed was a friend.

**Author's Note: All I have to say is that Paige is such a sweet**

**heart for help Summer and protecting her. I saw myself in Summer in this story because I have a habit of keeping my emotions bottled up and lashing my anger out on people who don't deserve it. But I found that one friend to save me from that, and she is still my best friend despite us being about 250 miles apart and well CallMeJoz listens to my venting a good bit to so thanks for that. **

**Anyways tell me what you think about it.. I really like it.**

**Lol I really like saying the word "Wanker".. Paige and her British insults.. Wanker, Twit mean idiot and "Dead from the neck up" means stupid if you didn't know that. Yes I used Google... Murp.**


End file.
